


Songs based ONE SHOTS

by jungkookisjungshook



Category: FOOLS - Troye Sivan (Song), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fools, HE, Kim Namjoon - Freeform, One Shot, Song fic, Songs, bts - Freeform, but thats ok, its kinda depressing, jeon jungkook - Freeform, she
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:46:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookisjungshook/pseuds/jungkookisjungshook
Summary: A collection of Song Based BTS One Shots.





	Songs based ONE SHOTS

_I am tired of this place; I hope people change. I need time to replace what I gave a way. And my hopes, they are high; but I must keep them small. Though I try to resist, I still want it all._

It was hard to bare in the moment. It was even worse after the fact. The tears shed was too great to forget, too impossible to let go of. He left, it wasn’t his fault. How could it be? He need everything that she couldn’t give, and she had everything she couldn’t take. She vaguely could remember how their love felt. How her hand felt in his. How his name rolled off of her tongue. Why was time cruel? Why did it have to be this way? She couldn’t take it. It was tearing her apart, being so insufficient for his love. He was perfect, and she felt she was otherwise.

By some miracle he found a way to love her, she thought. He thought she was too perfect for him. His actual reasons for leaving her varied from the story that she had thought. He knew that he would only be considered weak for this reason. She deserved what he wasn’t giving. Sure, he offered her love, his whole heart, mind, sole and body. Yet he felt it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t what she needed.

He felt like a _**fool**_. How could he live up to the title of hers?

_I see living rooms and swimming pools and aero planes. I see a little house on the hill and a children's names. I see a quiet night poured over ice and Tanqueray. But everything is shattering and it’s my mistake...Only fools do what I do._


End file.
